Security is often described as a continuum between convenience and safety. A system that requires ten layers of authentication may be very difficult to attack, but it may also be so inconvenient that it will never be used. At the opposite end, a system with no means of authentication or authorization is highly convenient for users but also highly insecure. Biometric authentication holds the possibility of creating security systems that are both strong and convenient. For example, swiping a fingerprint reader and speaking into a microphone are convenient actions for a user that are also very difficult for malicious actors to fake. However, when these actions fail due to false negatives, the resulting frustration can be enough to cause users to abandon the systems entirely.
Unfortunately, extensive training data is often required to reduce false negatives to a tolerable level for users. In addition, traditional systems for enabling biometric authentication may require users to guess when the system has received enough training data, causing frustration both for those users who enable the system too soon and must deal with false negatives and those users who delay in enabling the system and tediously enter more training data than needed. Traditional systems may also require a cumbersome set of steps to be completed before enabling the system, such as requiring users to dedicate a considerable length of time to producing training data. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for enabling biometric authentication options.